


Don't Call Me Darling, Sunshine

by notsowriterly



Series: Percy Jackson Tumblr Reposts [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: And Will grinning at him like an idiot every time he says it, F/M, I love thinking about Will calling Nico darling, M/M, and Nico sarcastically calling him Sunshine, but then it ends up being more sincere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsowriterly/pseuds/notsowriterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was pretty sure the person at the fair was flirting with him. He didn’t know his name, didn’t want to ask, and didn’t want to risk looking at his nametag and having his gaze get caught on the boy’s tattoo sleeves, again.</p><p>Nico didn’t have a thing for tattoos, no matter what Hazel said. When he’d first fallen for Percy, Percy didn’t have tattoos. Of course, he’d gotten them later, and Nico had avoided him for about a month and a half, but that didn’t mean Nico had a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Darling, Sunshine

Nico was pretty sure the person at the fair was flirting with him. He didn’t know his name, didn’t want to ask, and didn’t want to risk looking at his nametag and having his gaze get caught on the boy’s tattoo sleeves,  _again_.

Nico didn’t have a thing for tattoos, no matter what Hazel said. When he’d first fallen for Percy, Percy didn’t have tattoos. Of course, he’d gotten them later, and Nico had avoided him for about a month and a half, but that didn’t mean Nico had a _thing_.

Nor did he have a thing for blonde surfer boys at crowded carnivals that looked up underneath their lashes at him and smiled lopsided, beckoning smiles. The boy tossed a ring from hand to hand, and Nico tried and failed, not to look at his arms, yet again. This should be the point he walked away.

Honestly he should’ve walked away the moment Percy asked him to come to this carnival in the first place, fifth wheeling for him and Annabeth and Jason and Piper, the two biggest couples of the school. Usually plans with Percy always involved him getting into trouble. Nico knew that. He just never imagined that trouble could come in the form of six foot gangly boys with fucking tattoos.

“So, what do you say, hot stuff? Throw a round?”

Nico scowled at him, crossing his arms, and giving the boy a look that Leo had said made people wilt into early graves. “Don’t call me hot stuff.”

The boy leaned on the booth, hands under his chin as he smiled up at Nico. “Give me a name to call you then. Sweet heart? Handsome?  _Dar_ ling?” His accent caught on the last one, making it slow and honey sweet, and the tips of Nico’s ears went red. The boy’s eyes flicked up to them, and his grin grew wider.

Nico glowered, to absolutely no effect. “Nico. You can call me Nico.”

The boy laughed, and Nico finally caught sight of his name tag.  _Will._  It was a nice name. He could imagine himself saying it, exasperated and fond. _Will._  Will ran his hands through his hair, and Nico shook himself out of it again, glaring at the tattoos as they flexed. Fuck tattoos, honestly.  _Fuck someone with tattoos_ , Nico’s mind supplied, and he clenched his hands into fists as Will hopped up onto the counter. “Sure thing, _darling_. But first toss me a round. Win me a panda bear or something, I’ve always wanted a hot guy to win me one of those.”

Nico almost spluttered but caught himself last minute, covering up his discomposure by jerkily snatching the stupid ring out of his hand. Maybe if he threw him a round, the guy would leave him alone.

So he did. And despite his best efforts, all four of them landed on the floor. Nico could feel his face go up in flames as Will laughed, hopping over the booth. “That was pitiful, honestly.”

Nico clenched his jaw, turning away. He threw the guy his stupid round. Now he could find the rest of his friends in peace, and they could leave, and–a hand closed around his wrist, and he looked back, uncertain. Will’s face was soft. “It was sweet that you tried.” Will took a step forward, his eyes meeting Nico’s steadily. “I like that you tried,” he said softly, and Nico felt something in him calm and start to race all at once. Will was too close, and he was touching Nico, and looking up at Nico with those beguiling blue eyes, his hair caught by the sun. He took another step forward, and pressed a kiss to Nico’s cheek, full lips warm against Nico’s perpetually cold skin. Nico gasped. Will pulled away, grinning down at him. He slipped a piece of paper into Nico’s hand, finally taking a step back.

“Call me sometime, Nico.”

And then he turned to go back to his booth, and Nico, veins buzzing, heart racing, called out, “I’ll win that bear for you next time!”

Will looked back at him, all wide smiles and sunshine colored hair.

“I’ll hold you to that, _Darling_!”  


End file.
